Car Trouble
by sexyhunter
Summary: Dean helps a lady stranded on a deserted road....Just some more Dean smut! adult content


Note_: reposting this one_

* * *

Car Trouble

"What kind of crap is this?" Dean complained as he maneuvered his car along the winding road. The drive Sam suggested he take to 'relieve the boredom' was fast becoming a pain in the ass.

He jabbed a finger at each of the radio buttons, growing more and more annoyed as one twangy bluegrass song after another bombarded the interior of the Impala. It was bad enough they were stuck in a middle-of-nowhere town with nothing to do while his brother tried to shake off some nasty bug he'd caught, but couldn't there be at least one decent station?

"Ah, screw it!" He stuck in a cassette and after a few Deep Purple tunes played, he started to feel a little better. Question was, how far would he have to get from Mayberry before he actually felt good?

Apparently it would have to be pretty far because after a few more songs he was still frustrated. And to make things worse, he was also hungry. "Not gonna be a good old MickeyD's out here." he mumbled as he eyed thick forest on both sides of the country road.

He usually kept something in the car so he stretched across the front seat and, throwing an occasional glance toward the windshield, popped open the glove box. Yahtzee! A small bag of chips was there to greet him.

"Come to papa!" Now all he needed was a cold beer. Of course, the damn county was dry and there was no telling how far away the next one was. Guess he'd just keep driving till he found out.

Dean latched onto the edge of the bag and started to pull it out, but from the corner of his eye the glint of sunlight hitting metal caught his attention. His adrenaline kicked into overdrive as he sprang upright in the seat and yanked the wheel sharply to the left. His right foot slammed down on the brakes as he narrowly avoided hitting a small blue car sitting on the edge of the road. As the Impala slid to a stop, Dean slowly eased his grip on the wheel and blew out the breath he'd been holding.

"What the fuck?" he yelled as he opened the door and jumped out. The setting sun was just above the tree line, its bright rays making it difficult to see, so Dean lifted his hand to block the glare as he ran back toward the vehicle. The car, which was parked with its rear end jutting out into the right hand lane, was empty.

"Hello?" Dean hollered, his green eyes darting back and forth, sweeping the area for signs of the driver. He started to reach for his cell phone when a voice called back, startling him.

"Hello! I'm over here."

Female. Kinda sultry. Didn't sound panicked, which was a very good sign. Dean hurried toward the direction of the voice and saw a hand pop up off to his left. He reached the ditch on the side of the road just as a head appeared.

"You okay?" He squatted down and reached out to grab her arm, effortlessly pulling her to her feet with one smooth motion.

Her head tipped up, revealing startlingly beautiful features. Dean instantly leaned closer, taking them all in. She had large turquoise eyes heavily fringed with long black lashes, a straight, slender nose, high cheekbones and a full, bow-shaped mouth that made his own start to water.

"Yeah, I think so." The long lashes blinked, then lowered, momentarily hiding the gemlike color beneath them and Dean found himself waiting eagerly for them to lift.

"Good. That's good. You scared the hell out of me. I didn't even see you." he said, hoping to look into those incredible blue-green eyes again. When they opened, his breath caught in his throat. It was like staring into the clear waters of the Pacific Ocean.

"Didn't see me? That's because I jumped out of the way and landed in that ditch when I thought you were going to hit the car, which you obviously didn't see either!" Dragging her stunned gaze from his, she looked over at the Impala, then back to Dean. "Awesome car, sweetheart. Don't you think you should be a little more careful when you're driving it?"

Dean's emotions quickly shifted from concern to aggravation. Okay, so she was hot, but she had an attitude. And for what? He hadn't hit her or her car. "Me? You're the one who left your damn car sitting out in the road. _Sweetheart_! What'd you expect?"

He watched her reach up and run her fingers through a tangle of short sandy blonde waves. The action was subtle, hardly suggestive, yet he found it highly erotic and a tingling sensation shot through him, causing his stomach to clench. He felt things 'shifting' again, but this time the action was physical. And taking place in his pants.

"Left it? I didn't leave it, boy wonder; it stopped dead on its own." Waving a slender, well-manicured hand around in the air, she added, "In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of nowhere. Why would I just stop my car on the road and get out?"

Her amazing eyes locked with his and he felt his heart jump into his throat. God, she was gorgeous! Not to mention annoying. "How the hell should I know? Maybe you wanted a better look at the scenery!"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Great! Only person to come along in the past hour and you're an idiot!" she huffed and swept past him.

Dean snarled and turned to watch her walk away. She was brushing the dust off her snug knee-length skirt, drawing his focus to her shapely backside and the easy swing of her hips as she moved gracefully toward her car. Lust once again moved to the forefront, instantly replacing irritation. Still, he wasn't about to stand around and be insulted.

"Hey!" he shouted.

She stopped and glanced back, her pretty pink mouth pulled down into what he considered one very sexy frown. He went to stand before her, but since the top of her head only came to his chin, he seemed to tower overhead. She wasn't intimidated in the least, but merely struck a casual pose - arms crossed, hip jutting out as she rested her weight on her left leg - and glared up at him.

Jabbing a thumb at his chest, he blurted, "I am NOT an idiot!"

She simply stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "Wow. Great comeback." Then gave him her back and strutted to her car where she lifted the hood. Tossing a doubtful look over her shoulder, she told him, "Okay, so you're not an idiot. Here's your chance to prove it. Tell me you know something about cars."

Well, well. Now sexy little miss smart ass would learn a thing or two about Dean Winchester. He gave her a heart melting grin as he said, "I know something about cars."

* * *

"That's funny." Dean said quietly. "Can't figure it out." 

"What was that?" she asked, sidling closer. Her expression held a mixture of amusement and disdain. "I'm sorry, did you say you were an idiot?"

With a smirk, Dean dropped the hood and wiped his hands on the rag he'd pulled from his car. "Cute. Hey, here's a thought, why don't you try being nice? Cause if you keep insulting me, I might very well leave your pretty little ass out here." He gave a fleeting look at the darkening sky. "You don't really want to spend the night out here alone, do you?"

She nonchalantly glanced around at the heavily wooded area. "I'm not afraid of the dark."

That made him snicker. "Yeah, well darling, you should be." He walked to the Impala and tossed the rag into the backseat through the open window. Leaning his hip against the car, he decided that it would probably serve him best to behave. For now anyway. "Why don't we start over? I don't even know your name. Mine's Dean."

Though she seemed reluctant, she offered up hers. "Hannah."

"You from around here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just passing through. I live about 80 miles from here."

"Okay, Hannah, we'll push your car off the road, then you can lock it up and I'll drive you to that little one road town I'm staying in."

She immediately shook her head again. "No way. I'm not leaving that car here."

Dean laughed. "Right. Seriously, let's go." He headed toward the back of her car, but stopped when he saw that she wasn't moving. The defiant set of her chin told him she wasn't kidding, either. This was the hottest chick he'd seen in, well, at least a week, and she was a one-way ticket out of 'boring town, USA'. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "What's the problem? You said yourself I'm the only person to drive by in the past hour. It's not a real busy road so it's not likely someone'll come along and hit the damn thing and they sure as hell can't steal it if it won't start. That town you passed through about 15 miles back, is the closest around. They don't have a whole helluva lot, but I did see 'Bubba's Garage'. I'm sure Bubba's closed by now, but the motel's decent."

"Maybe so, but I can't leave this here." She opened her car door and rested her arms on it. "Look, I know I've been kind of bitchy, but..."

"That's an understatement." Dean interrupted.

She threw a glacial look his way that was sure to freeze water. His eyes darted to the trunk of his car where he kept a bottle of holy water and he seriously considered checking it for signs of ice.

Ignoring his comment, Hanna continued. "**But** I am grateful for your help, Dean. I think I'll just spend the night in the car, though. Oh, and my phone isn't picking up a signal out here, in case you've been wondering why I didn't just call for help, so I'd appreciate it if you could send Bubba out in the morning. Good night."

Dean watched her slip in behind the wheel of her car and adjust the seat to a reclining position. He snorted and contemplated just leaving her there. Maybe an uncomfortable night in her car would make her a little more compliant when he returned for her in the morning. In fact, by then she'd probably be excited to see him.

Then again, this girl was too damned hot to pass up and he was already more than a little excited himself. Plus, the idea of going back to the motel and listening to Sammy sneeze and cough all night was not his idea of fun. No, he couldn't blow this opportunity.

He went over and knocked on her window. "We need to push this out of the road."

Dean stepped back as Hannah opened the door and got out. She gave the car a once over, as if she didn't believe him, then agreed. "Good idea."

Once both their cars were safely off the road, Hannah smiled at him. A genuine smile revealing a set of dimples that he found completely irresistible. "Thanks again, Dean. I know you must think I'm psychotic, but the thing is, this isn't my car. It's my ex-husband's and if anything else happens to it, well it won't be good."

Okay, now they were getting somewhere. Dean's eyes ran the length of her body, hovering just a little longer than they should have on her breasts. They were firm, and by the looks of it, not hindered by a bra. Probably fit nicely in his palms. With a small sigh, he flexed his fingers. Oh yeah, he knew exactly where he wanted to go with this girl!

But one step at a time.

"So, what? D'you steal the car? He's an asshole, right? You getting some payback?" he teased.

Hannah laughed, an easy, pleasant sound that warmed Dean straight down to his more than alert cock. "No! I'm not a car thief. This is a long story, sure you want to hear it?"

Dean shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."

Neither did she, Hannah thought, so if he didn't mind hanging around a little longer, she'd be more than happy to explain. Truth be told, she wasn't as tough as she'd tried to make him believe and the idea of being out there all night by herself was becoming quite a bit unsettling. The longer he hung around, the better. Besides, there was another plus side to it. Dean was one gorgeous man who had been pushing her sexual buttons ever since he'd pulled her from that ditch.

"Okay, you asked for it." she warned. "I needed to visit my sister over the weekend but my car's a piece of crap and I couldn't rent one because my credit cards are maxed out, so I took this one. James got it in the divorce settlement, but I just haven't gotten around to giving it to him yet. He expects to get it in perfect condition." She sent a forlorn look at the immobile car. "Okay, obviously, that may not happen now since the stupid thing isn't running, and I have no idea how I'm gonna pay to have it fixed, but after you almost hit it, I definitely can't leave it here." She paused, then said, "And if all of that's not bad enough, we work together and if he really wanted to, he could potentially bring about my getting fired. Thankfully he hasn't yet, although he might try after this."

That said, Hannah gave a small shrug and waited for his response.

"Wow!" Dean said. "Okay, I did ask for it, didn't I?" He raked a hand through his hair, rubbing it roughly over his scalp. "Look, don't let it make you crazy. The car's off the road now and I'm sure whatever's wrong with it is nothing major. But, uh, marrying a guy you work with? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mix business and pleasure?"

Resting her back against the car, the small blond nodded. "Of course they did, but I tend to break more rules than I follow."

Dean grinned at that and moved closer to her. She was turning out to be his type of woman. The more they talked, the more he was genuinely looking forward to the night ahead of them.

"So, what about you?" she asked. "You ever mix business and pleasure?"

Laughing, Dean rested his right hand on top of the car and leaned in toward her. "Not in my line of work!"

Her tongue darted out, running seductively over her lips before she spoke. "Oh? What line of work are you in?"

His eyes locked on her damp mouth. "I'm a hunter."

Hannah took a moment to admire Dean's handsome face. "A hunter? Never would have guessed that. Well, then, I'm glad you don't mix business and pleasure. The whole animal thing? That'd just get you arrested." She teased. Then, staring at his sinful mouth, she added, "Hmm, shame you don't hunt humans, though. I might have let you hunt me."

A naughty smile appeared on his face. "Sweetheart, that's what I've been doing all along."

Hannah shivered. His words and deep, sexy voice were highly provocative. A moan started low in her throat, but before it could escape, Dean leaned over her and captured it with his lips. The kiss was not tentative, but forceful and impassioned as he boldly claimed her mouth with his.

Her lithe body swayed toward him and Dean's free arm shot out to wrap firmly around her waist, steadying her. She slid her arms over his broad shoulders, her fingers pressing staunchly into his back as she held on.

As his tongue swept inside her mouth, stroking and demanding, Hannah willingly surrendered. She'd never met a man like Dean before. The way he'd looked at her with those hungry green eyes had awakened a powerful need in her. And his kiss? His kiss was turning her body into a raging inferno. Although she'd been a bit impertinent earlier, it belied her baser desires. The attraction had been instantaneous and was far too strong to fight. And with the way her body was sizzling everywhere his fingers and lips touched, she didn't want to fight it!

Dean was dealing with a fire of his own. He growled as wave after wave of pleasure rumbled through him, the guttural sound vibrating through both of them as the kiss deepened. Her soft body clung to him and his cock grew thicker as he felt the apex of her legs pushing hard against it. Then she shimmied in his arms, and through the light cotton of his t-shirt, he could feel her nipples tighten and swell.

Putting just a breadth of space between their bodies, Dean's right hand caressed her shoulder then began a slow descent, his palm dragging over her collar bone, his long fingers splayed out over the soft silk of her blouse. Lower. And lower. The heat of his hand penetrated the sheer fabric. Or maybe it was the warmth of her skin radiating out to him. Either way, it felt damn good.

When he reached the gentle swell of her breast he felt her tremble and he dauntlessly cupped her, the heel of his palm waltzing across the unyielding tip. She moaned and he smiled to himself. Damn, how he loved this! The thrill of the hunt.

His tongue pulled back from the wet cavern and he nibbled lightly on her lower lip before whispering, "Why don't we finish this at the motel?"

Turquoise eyes flitted open, glazed lightly with the far-off look of someone caught in a torrid haze. "Are you in a hurry, Dean? Cause I've got all night."

He sucked lightly on her lip. "No hurry, babe."

Hannah let her hands run the expanse of his shoulders, slid them down over the dense muscles of his upper arms, then back up to wrap around his neck. "Then why don't you finish what you started here, first?"

Finish it there in the open, up against the car? That was slightly kinky. Hell, it wasn't like they'd get busted. Nobody was around for miles. On top of that, the sky had begun to darken. He sure as hell was game. Dean responded by reaching up and unhooking her arms, then placing her left hand over his straining erection.

"I'll take that as a yes. Impressive, by the way." Hannah said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she stroked his burgeoning hard on.

"Darlin', you aint seen nothing yet." He snagged the edge of his gray t-shirt and pulled it off, tossing it onto the hood of her car.

He wasn't kidding. Her breathing grew shallow as she stared at the rippling muscles of his smooth, tanned chest and flat belly. Jesus! She'd been with good looking men before, but he was beyond good looking. Hell, he was beyond anything she'd ever seen. She had no idea men like Dean actually existed. He was like a warrior from some ancient era who had somehow defied time.

Hannah's hands had managed to get busy on their own volition, her fingertips tracing over his hot flesh, following each dip and ridge from nipples to belly button. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing her other senses to take over. For a body like this - a man like this - one had to immerse themselves in each and every sensation. Not just see him, but feel him. Smell him. Taste him.

Hell, she wanted to drown in him.

Inching forward, Hannah rubbed her forehead against his chest, breathing in deeply. He smelled of spice and sweat. The scent was all male and highly arousing. Her mouth closed over a nipple, her tongue slowly rolling over it, teasing its stiffness before her lips drew it in with a deep hard pull.

_Mmmmm_, she thought, _Dean was delicious_. A soft mewl escaped her and Hannah wasn't positive, but it was highly possible that she had just purred.

Dean shuddered and groaned, his hands sliding into her short silky hair as each tug from her mouth set off sparks all the way down to his throbbing cock. He wanted her naked. Could hardly wait to see the sexy body hidden beneath those clothes. While her sweet mouth tormented him, he worked the buttons of her blouse open and slipped it off, tossing it in the direction of the hood. Then his hands smoothed up and down over the creamy skin of her back.

He felt her hands at the waist of his jeans, undoing the snap and zipper. She plied back the edges of his pants and dipped beneath his briefs, her warm fingers curling around him. His entire body jerked, as if thousands of electrical currents were shooting through him.

Feeling his intense response, Hannah's lips left his chest, but hovered close, her hot breath washing over him as she spoke. "You like that, huh?"

Dean tugged her head back and grinned down at her. "Oh, I like it." He thrust his hips forward, causing his pulsing cock to slide deeper into her grip. "It feels good. You feel good."

One hand still snagged in her golden tresses, Dean forced her head even further back, angling her so he could trail kisses along the delicate column of her throat. Clamping his mouth over her feverish skin, he sucked hard, drawing her into him, tasting her as he marked her.

"Ooohhh, Dean." she moaned, arching up into him.

Her nails bit into his skin, stinging sharply, spurring him on. His teeth nipped and his tongue soothed as he continued lower, searching out the ripeness of her breasts. When he found them, he languidly bathed and lavished each crimson tip while she squeezed his rigid shaft, rubbing her thumb over the swollen, leaking head.

Excited and stirred to impatience, Dean tigerishly hauled the edge of her skirt up until graceful thighs and the rounded curves of her firm bottom were exposed. His hands roved over her shapely contours, fondling and squeezing, educing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her that made his cock jerk. He wanted to hear more of those sultry cries, so his long fingers dipped between their bodies and winged lightly over the dampness between her legs.

All woman, not even a thong...God, she was incredible!

More moans, longer and louder. Now Dean wanted to make her scream. Dragging her to the front of the car, he gripped her waist and set her on the hood. As Hannah leaned back on her elbows, his hands floated up the insides of her legs and spread them open. Dean's mouth locked onto the supple skin of one inner thigh, climbing higher with each dewy kiss as he sought his ultimate target.

He felt her hand twist in his hair, urging him upward, and with a grunt of pleasure his lips climbed higher until reaching the glistening blond curls. Parting her folds, his tongue plunged in with long, bold strokes, sweeping over her swollen clit until her body was thrumming and writhing beneath him.

Dean's two fingers filled her, then began a swift barrage of advance and retreats while his mouth closed over her clit, sucking lightly. Panting heavily, Hannah sobbed as her head fell back and her body bucked upward, consumed by the quick-fire orgasms that bulleted through her.

He could do better. He wanted that scream. Taking a step back, Dean shoved his pants and briefs down, his erection springing free from its confines. Hannah sat up and slid toward him, a satisfied smile on her lips as she eyed his enormous, lovely cock.

"You know, I don't think "impressive" does that magnificent beast justice." She leaned forward, her hand sheathing him and gently guiding him toward her.

Dean's hands wound their way through the silky strands of her hair while her own began to work magic on his body. A few strokes from base to sensitive tip as her other hand cupped his balls had him biting down hard on his lower lip.

"That looks like fun. Let me try." she said with a throaty voice. Her teeth caught his full lip and bit softly as her tongue slid over it. "Oh yeah, you are delicious, Dean." Her tongue delved inside the heat of his mouth, flicking lightly over his tongue, then wildly demanding more.

As their feverish kiss continued, Dean's body began to shake. Her wicked mouth and skillful hands were bringing him daringly close to release. He began to lean in, forcing her back until she had no choice but to release her hold on him. Once she was lying beneath him, he rubbed his throbbing cock between her legs, feeling her slick heat slide over him.

Hannah's legs wrapped around him, heels digging in as she drew him closer still. Wanting him buried inside her. Craving his hardness. When she felt his blunt tip breach her opening, she thrust her hips up, crying out as he sank fully into her.

Their eyes locked, and in the waning light of the day Dean could still make out the stunning ocean colors. He rubbed his chest over her soft breasts then pressed his hips into hers before pulling slowly out. Her teeth nipped at his chin. Her nails scraped along the bunched muscles of his back.

With restrained strength, Dean pulled slowly out, then slammed into her, filling her completely. Hannah moaned and held on, surrendering to the vehement passion raging inside her. Again and again, their bodies parted then joined, their hips meeting with a primal ferociousness.

Hannah felt the orgasm swelling within her, building like the crest of a wave as it climbed higher and higher. She wanted to hold on, ride it forever, but Dean shifted slightly, his thick cock grinding over her clit with each downward stroke and the wave broke. It crashed in around her, swallowing her up and she screamed out from it's intensity.

Dean heard her scream, felt her body's menacingly wild release, each exquisite contraction gripping him tightly as she arched into him. His own started from somewhere deep within, that unimaginable pressure that was part pain, part pleasure. He pumped into her until it tore through him, filling him, then bursting loose and floating around him like burning embers.

Several minutes passed as their breathing slowed and their bodies relaxed. Dean propped himself up on his forearms and gently kissed her.

"I think we just did one damn fine job of finishin' what we started." He traced over her lips with the tip of his finger. "I'm starving. What do you say we go find us some greasy burgers then hit the motel?"

Hannah gave a contented sigh. "Sounds like a plan."

"Not worried about the car anymore?"

"Not at all."

Dean grinned. That was good because there was no reason for her to worry. He knew exactly what was wrong with it and could have it running in a matter of a few minutes.

As he helped her off the car and they straightened their clothes, he hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him in the morning. Hannah looked at him and smiled, small white teeth flashing as she slowly dragged her skirt down over her thighs.

Nah, she wouldn't be mad. After the night he had planned for them there was no way a little white lie like that was gonna be a problem!


End file.
